Sekirei Manga prelude chapter 3
The third prelude chapter of Sekirei by Sakurako Gokurakuin, serialized in the seinen manga magazine Young Gangan published by Square Enix. Plot Minato and Musubi are still living in Minato's small apartment when Minato's sister Yukari visits. She and Musubi go shopping together while Minato is out with Yasaka, a classmate of his. Mostly this chapter is used to foreshadow main characters who will get introduced in later chapters of the actual story line. Remember this is still a prelude chapter... Summary Musubi takes a shower; in the main room, Minato reflects on the complications of living with a girl (something he hasn't had to think about since he left for the city). This is brought forcefully home when Musubi comes out (naked) to ask him where she can get some more shampoo, but clumsily slips and falls on top of him. After getting Musubi squared away again a delivery man drops off a package from MBI; it's a replacement Miko outfit for Musubi (accompanied by a note from Minaka declaring his preference that she not wear gym clothes 24/7). The fact that Minaka knew what Musubi was wearing startles Minato. As the delivery truck departs, Yukari arrives to visit. She's surprised to find her brother living in a well-kept apartment; and even more surprised to find him living with a girl. Musubi almost spills the beans about being a Sekirei but Minato stops her in time. Minato's classmate Yasaka calls to see about getting together; meanwhile Yukari decides to take Musubi shopping for clothes. As they walk, they talk about Minato; Musubi declares she likes his gentleness, Yukari says that's about the only good thing about him. Musubi almost blabs about the Sekirei Plan again when Yukari expresses her envy of Musubi for having a boyfriend; but she catches herself in time and distracts Yukari with the no-limit MBI credit card that came with her replacement outfit. They pass a sexily-dressed woman in dark glasses who does a double-take when she spots Musubi, then continues on; Musubi notices she has a Sekirei Crest as the woman walks away, but Yukari beckons Musubi to hurry up and the brief encounter ends. (Later, we will learn that this was Sekirei No. 03 Kazehana.) Elsewhere in town, Minato meets up with Yasaka who teases him about failing the entrance exam again. A news broadcast reports on a strange gigantic overgrowth of the plants at the Arboretum; Yasaka jokes about Japan becoming a subtropical country due to global warming. His joking ends abruptly as they encounter Kagari, the #1 man at the host club Yasaka works at and whom Yasaka idolizes. Kagari invites Yasaka and Minato out for a drink sometime, which makes Yasaka's day. Kagari then goes on his way; but something about Minato disturbs him. Later the Sekirei Homura encounters Tsukiumi as he patrols the rooftops; she challenges him to fight but he declines, leaving her in a cloud of smoke and telling her that her time would be better spent looking for an Ashikabi. Tsukiumi swears she will kill the Ashikabi that tries to claim her; miles away, Minato suffers the first of many sneeze cuts he will suffer in the coming days. Minato and Yasaka turn to head back, and immediately Minato is run into by a girl with long pigtails. The crash causes her to drop the armload of books she was carrying; Minato helps her pick them up, and as she departs he notices she has a familiar symbol on her back. (Later we learn that this was Sekirei No. 02 Matsu.) In yet another part of the city, a disheveled young woman with a mark on her forehead sits forlornly in a park. A passerby warns her that it's not safe to be in this area after dark, but the young woman says she has nowhere to go because she's a broken Sekirei. (Later we will learn that this is Akitsu.) Yukari drops Musubi off at Minato's apartment after they're done shopping; Yukari can't stay as she promised to go stay at a friend's house, so she leaves before Minato gets back. Minato returns to find Musubi decked out in a French Maid costume, which clearly Yukari got Musubi to wear as a joke on him. He considers taking a bath, and Musubi offers to wash his back; which sets off his imagination of what that would be like, ending with his deciding not to take a bath after all. Characters Introduced * Sahashi Yukari * Kazehana * Matsu * Tsukiumi * Yasaka * Akitsu Chapter navigation Category:Manga chapters